


Adopted By Lin

by Rose_potter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Child Abuse, Foster Care, Gen, Hamilton Cast - Freeform, Healing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Panic Attacks, foster kid, lin adopts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_potter/pseuds/Rose_potter
Summary: Renee has been in the foster system her entire life. Her father never knew about her and her mother died in child birth. She has been moved around to everywhere in New York, because no one wants a kid with 'issues'. Renee wants to give up. That is until one faithful move into her idols house that will change her life forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. CH. 1 The life before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Renee

“You bitch,” he screamed. “I told you to come straight home from school. Do you know what time it is? Well do you?”

“No sir,” she replied to him quietly, her head bowed in shame. She knew that she should have gone straight home after school, but when she got her report card back she didn’t want to face her  
foster father. She should have known avoiding going home would only have made it worse for her. 

“Of course you don’t. You are nothing but a worthless retard.” He yelled at her. He didn’t even hear the front door open and his wife walk into the room. 

She took one look at Renee and asked “What did the little shit do this time?”

“She just got home is what she did. Thinks that just because we aren’t her real parents that she can do whatever she wants.”

With that he rested his foot back and kicked her right in the stomach making her double over in pain. The beating continued until she passed out from the pain. 

When she finally came to she was back in her small room in the attic. She tried to sit up, but found the pain unbearable. 

This was not uncommon for Renee. To be in so much pain that she couldn't move.

Renee is 12 years old and has been in the foster system her entire life. 

Her father was a man only looking for sex and her mother was a whore that gave it to him. Her mother died during childbirth. 

Renee was a special child as she was deslexic, had ADHD, and color blind. 

Because of this no family ever wants her. She has been through 26 foster family’s and even more group homes. She has been to every group home in the state of New York. 

She had no idea how long she was alone in her room before her foster father came in. 

“Good you're awake. Do you have your report card?”

“Yes sir.”

“Well let me see it.”

“Yes sir,” She pulled out the envelope and handed it to him. 

He slowly opened it and pulled it out

Math- D

Science- D

History- C

English- F

Spanish- D

Gym- B

Art- B

Band- A

He then looked at some of the comments from the teachers. 

She could sit still in class and pay more attention to what I am teaching. 

She would have at least a B if she even did the homework. 

She is not quite grasping what she is being told. 

She doesn’t do any work for homework and she doesn’t do any work in class. 

He looked at her with a deadly look in his eye. “What is the meaning of this! Not doing your work are you?”

“I-I’m sorry. I just don’t understand any of it. All of the words just jump off of the page and-“

“I don’t want to hear your excuses. You will stay up here without food or water until your social worker comes to pick you up.”

With that he turned and left the room leaving her alone in the pitch black attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. This fan fiction was moved from other sites and can now only be found here. My update schedule is non existent, but i will try and get out a new chapter every few weeks. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	2. CH 2- Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee meets Venessa

It turned out that her social worker was already on her way to pick Renee up and take her to her next foster home. 

Renee headed down stairs to meet Ms. Smith. 

“Hello Renee.” Ms. Smith said with a small pity filled smile. “And how are you today?”

“I’m fine.” Renee told her her eyes not leaving the ground. 

“Are you all packed and ready to go to your new foster home?”

A quiet, “Yes ma’am,” was the response. 

“Good, let's go.”

Renee picked up her small worn trash bag and followed her out to the car. 

“You will be the first child that this family has received as they just became foster parents the other week. They have a young son already.”

‘Oh great,’ Renee thought, ‘all they need is more money. They aren’t going to care about me at all. Just like everyone else.’

They drove in silence for a long time. The only time Renee became excited is when she realized that she would be staying in New York City. 

She had stayed there before and preferred it to any other place that she had stayed. 

They continued to drive for another twenty minutes before coming to a stop in front of an apartment. 

She grabbed the trash bag that held all of her stuff in it and followed Ms. Smith up to the penthouse apartment on the top floor. 

Ms. Smith lightly knocked on the door and they heated an “I’m coming.” From inside. 

The door opened and a woman who looked to be in her 20s to 30s opened the door. 

“Hello my name is Venessa,” she said. “You must be Ms. Smith and Renee. Come on in.” 

They walked inside and Venessa led them to the living room. 

Renee looked around the place and it was amazing. Everything was so clean and organized. It was spacious and the decor made it welcoming. 

“Would you like anything?”

“No thank you,” Ms Smith said with a soft smile. “I must be going. Here is Renee’s most updated file. Contact me if you have any problems, she is a bit of trouble.” 

Her expression turned hard as she turned to Renee and grabbed her arm harshly, “Behave. This will most likely be your last chance with a family. Don’t blow it. You know what happens if this does not work out.”

Renee gulped. She did know. She would go to the juvenile detention center. She had been there once before for a few weeks after she ran away one too many times.

“I don’t want to see you any time soon Renee. Ok?”

“Ok,” came the soft reply. 

With that Ms. Smith let herself out and Venessa turned to Renee.

“Do you need anything Renee?”

“No thank you. I’m fine.”

“If you're sure. Dinner is at 6:00 and it's 4:45 now, but if you need anything between now and dinner just let me know.”

“Ok, thank you.”

“My husband and son will be home soon, but until then I can show you to your room.”

Renee just nodded and followed Venessa to the room at the end of the hall. She entered and was faced with a room painted purple. There was a bed next to the window with a night stand next to it. There was a dresser, bookshelf filled with all sorts of books, and a desk. 

“Well then I will leave you to unpack your stuff. You can come out when you are done, but you don’t have to. I will call you when dinner is done if you don’t come out.”

Renee’s only response was a small nod. 

With that Venessa left the room to start dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think.


	3. CH 3- Lin Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee Meets Lin

About 15 minutes later Lin and Sebastion arrived home extremely excited.

“Is she here yet? Is she here yet? Is she here yet?” Lin asked, sounding just like a little kid did on Christmas morning. 

“Yes,” Venessa replied, taking her son from his father. “She is in her room.”

With that Lin took off down the hall to Renee’s room.

When he arrived he stopped outside of the door and composed himself to act like the adult the world thought he was, and then he quietly knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Came the soft reply from inside. 

He opened the door and saw a small girl taking tattered clothes out of a trash bag and putting them into the dresser. 

Lin studied the girl a bit. She was about 4’9 so a bit short for the average 12 year old. Her clothes were old and way too big for her. Her shoes were falling apart and barely being held together by duct tape. She was standing before him with her eyes downcast as if she had done something wrong.

He gave her a soft smile before saying, “Hi, my name is Lin-Manuel Miranda, and I am your new foster father. It’s nice to meet you.”

Her eyes fluttered up quickly and barely met Lin’s before they immediately went back down to the floor.

He saw the slight reaction as she recognized his name, but she did hide it well so he did not show that he noticed. 

“H-Hi I’m Renee. It’s nice to meet you too. I-I I’m a really big fan of yours.” With that she blushed even harder than she already was just standing in front of him.

“You are?”

“Yes sir. Especially your newest work. Hamilton is by far my favorite.” She said with a smile looking up at him. 

“Well I’m glad to hear that. I was going to give this to you after dinner, but now seems like a more appropriate time.”

Lin pulled out a white envelope and handed it to her.

She looked from it to Lin a few times before slowly opening it. 

Her face lit up when she saw it.

“I pulled a few strings as soon as I found out that you were coming to live with us. A front row seat to next week's Friday's show.”

“Thank you. Really thank you so much.” She said to him trying to hold back tears. “You have no idea how much this means to me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Hey did you think that I was going to let you move in and not get you a ticket to the greatest show to ever hit Broadway?”

This made Renee laugh. Renee could not remember the last time she had something to laugh about. 

“Thank you,” she said again, wiping away her tears. 

“Dinner.”

“You hungry kid?”

“Ya.”

“Well then,” He put out his hand for her to take, which she didn’t, he dropped his hand back down to his side with a small smile, and she followed behind him to the dining room. 

He pulled out the chair across from his own and gestured for Renee to sit down. Then he went and helped Venessa bring the food to the table. 

Renee saw green beans, potatoes, steak, gravy, and rolls.

“What would you guys like to drink?” Lin asked.

“MILK!! MILK, MILK, MILK!!!” Came Sebastian's reply.

“Just water please.” Renee told Lin.

“Ok, coming right up.”

He set the cups in front of the children. 

“Sebastion, can you say hi to Renee? She is going to be living with us for a while.”

“Hi.” Sebastion said while drinking his milk out of his sippy cup.

“Hi.” Renee said back.

“Ok let's pray.” Lin said. 

Renee looked around the table at Lin and Venessa. They both had their hands together and their heads bowed. Renee quickly followed their example and sat there silently as they prayed. 

When it was over Renee put a little bit of everything on her plate and ate a bit of everything. However she still barely ate anything.

This did not go unnoticed by Lin or Venessa.

“Why don’t you eat a bit more Renee,” Lin tried to coax her.

“Uh, no thank you I’m full.”

“Are you sure?” Venessa asked.

“Ya.” 

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and let me know what you think.


	4. CH 4- Reading the file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Venessa read Renee’s file

Later that night after the kids went to bed Lin and Venessa sat on the couch watching tv. 

Lin picked the remote and turned off the tv. 

“What’s wrong Lin.”

“You saw her right?”

“Ya I did.”

“And how small she was, those bruises, her clothes, her shoes, and the fact she brought everything that she owned in a trash bag.”

“Don’t forget the fact that she never talks unless spoken to, never makes eye contact, or talks above a whisper.”

“What do you think happened to her?”

“Do you want to read her file?” Venessa asked.

“I think that might be best.”

Venessa went over and grabbed the file that she had been given earlier that day.

Name: Renee Rose

Last name: unknown

Age: 12

Height: 4’8

Weight: 64lbs

Mother: Cathren Renee 

Father: unknown

Number of families: 27

Number of group homes: 64

Number of times in juvie: 2

Longest time with family: 6 months

Longest time in home: 3 weeks

Longest time in juvie: 4 weeks

Reason: running away; hurting other foster kids

Number of times in the hospital: 97

Main reason for moving: abuse; too much trouble. 

“Wow,” simultaneously came out of their mouths. 

“So you read it then,” They heard behind them. 

They turned around and saw Renee standing there. 

“Ya we did. Was that ok?”

“Doesn’t matter now, but you can do whatever you want. You are the adults in charge.”

“But your opinion does matter. We were just worried about you.”

“My opinion doesn’t matter. Never has.” She whispered, pushing her toes into the carpet. 

Lin got up and walked over to her.

Renee took a few steps away and flinched away and Lin stopped his advancement. Renee, dropping to the ground with her back against the wall protecting her head with her arms. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I-I-I sh-shouldn’t ha-have said anything. I’m sorry I’m sorry. Please, I'm sorry.”

He stood a few feet away from her in shock. He didn’t know what she thought she did wrong. The only thing that Lin knew was that she thought he was going to hurt her. 

“Renee, it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise I am never going to hurt you I promise.”

Renee looked up at him slowly, silent tears still pouring down her cheeks. 

“Your opinion does matter and it always will. No matter what others say.”

“How can you say that? How can you just know? How can you just care?”

“How could I not? In just one night Venessa and I have fallen in love with you and we don’t want you to leave.”

“You can’t do that.”

“What?”

“You can’t say that you care or that you want me to stay. You can’t say things like that. You don’t know what’s going to happen so you can’t say things like that.”

“You’re right, I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I know what I want to happen.”

Renee put her arms down and gave him a small smile, “You don’t care that I have run away, or that I’ve hurt people, or that I’ve done time, or that I’m damaged goods?”

Venessa came over to her as well, “of course we care, but we aren’t going to let that from making our own opinions of you. Now go get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow with the girls.”

“Big day? Girls?”

“We the girls, Jazzy, Pippa, and Renee Elise Goldsberry, and I are going to take you shopping tomorrow.”

“No, no, no. I can’t let you do that. You don’t need to spend money on me.”

“Well we want to. Now go get some sleep.”

“Thank you Venessa, Lin.” With that Renee went back to her room and climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed.   
> Let me know what you think.   
> Please like and review.


	5. CH 5- The Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has a Nightmare

Lin and Venessa woke up at about 2:00 AM to a scream piercing through the house.

Lin immediately ran to Renee’s room and threw open the door. What he saw was heart wrenching.

Renee was tangled up in her sheets begging someone to leave her alone.

“No, please. Stop. Stop. Get off me.”

“Renee, Renee. Renee, you have to wake up.” Lin told her, shaking her shoulders.

Renee’s eyes snapped open and the next thing he knew his left hand was being held tightly behind his back. It was only when Renee heard the distinctive pop of his wrist being dislocated that she let go and she got her senses back. 

“Ah,” Lin screamed.

Renee’s eyes went wide and she backed away from Lin. 

“I-I-I I’m I’m. I-I didn’t mean to. I.”

Lin looked at Renee. She was backing away from him shaking. Trying to explain herself. 

“Renee, Renee. Look at me. It's ok. Everything is going to be ok.”

Renee looked at him and fell to her knees. “I didn’t mean to… Reaction… ”

“I know. It’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.”

“But- But I hurt you, and I woke you up and- and… ” at this point Renee was on the ground rocking herself back and forth, trying not to fall into a panic attack. 

“And it’s going to be ok. Come here.” He held out his hand and pulled her into a hug despite her protests. Eventually she relaxed into his grip and said, “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are. And it’s going to be ok.”

“You are going to send me away now aren’t you?”

“No, no I’m not. You aren’t going anywhere.”

“But I-”

“Tell me what happened?”

“What?”

“Will you tell me what you were dreaming about to make you so scared?”

“It was… It was… one of my last group homes. Kids aged 10 -18 both genders. A lot of the boys didn’t like me very much and liked to pick on me. They-they would wake me at night and mess with me. I didn’t like it so I kinda started breaking their hands.”

“Wow. So that explains juvie.”

“Ya I guess.”

“How about you get some more sleep and we will talk about this more in the morning?”

“Sure.”

Lin walked over to the door and turned off the light. “Goodnight.”

He barely got out of the room before he heard, “Lin?”

“Yes honey?”

“Can you, uh nevermind.”

Lin walked back over to her bed, “are you sure?”

“If it’s not too much to ask will you stay? Just till I fall asleep? I mean you don't have to if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I’ll stay.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Lin stayed until she fell asleep before going back to his room.

“How is she?” Venessa asked.

“Scared. She dislocated my wrist when I woke her up from her nightmare”

“She did?”

“Ya, she was having a nightmare about when she started breaking the wrists of the boys that would wake her up in the middle of the night to mess with her. Then she wanted me to stay with her until she fell asleep.”

“Are you ok?”

“Ya, I’m just worried about her.”

“We both are, but is she going to be ok?”

“Yes. I think once she gets used to being here and meets everyone and gets to know them she will relax and she will be ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment and let me know what you think.


	6. CH 6- The first morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee spends her first morning with the Miranda's

At about 9:00 the next morning Renee made her way to the kitchen. She had been awoken to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

“Good morning Renee.”

“Good morning Lin, Venessa. How is your wrist Lin. I’m really sorry about last night.”

“I know you are. My wrist is fine thank you for asking. You ready for some breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

Renee sat down at the table and Venessa brought over a plate with a single pancake and two pieces of bacon on it.

“Do you want anything to drink? Milk? Juice?”

“Just water is fine thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

After breakfast Renee went to go get ready for the day. She pulled out her best set of clothes. It consisted of a plain short sleeve t-shirt that was 2 sizes too big and a pair of old faded jeans that had more than a few rips in them. She went to find her shoes. She had placed them by her door, but they were no longer there.

“Where did they go?” she asked herself as she searched her entire room.

Eventually she gave up. She knew that she would have to tell Lin and Venessa that she had lost her shoes, though she did not know how to tell them.

She walked back out to the kitchen.

“Venessa?” Renee asked quietly.

“What is it Renee? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what happened, but I- I lost my shoes.”

“You what?”

“I can’t find my shoes. I left them by my door and now they aren’t in my room anymore.” Renee said her breathing became fast and uneven.

“Hey. Hey Renee, calm down. It’s going to be ok. I’m sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this.” Venessa took Renee’s hands in her own in an attempt to calm her down.

“You didn’t do anything. We will find them and everything will be fine. LIN!! LIN!!”

“What?”

“Can you come to the kitchen for a minute?”

“Be right there.”

A minute later Lin walked into the room, “what’s up?”

“Have you seen Renee’s shoes? She seems to have misplaced them.”

“Oh ya. I took them out of her room earlier this morning.”

“You did?” Renee asked. “What did you do with them?”

“Oh, I threw them out.”

“Why would you do that? That was my only pair. I had to save money for 2 years to have enough to buy those shoes.” Renee ran a hand through her hair. “And I won’t be able to go shopping without shoes.”

“Well the shoes were falling apart. Don’t worry the girls will be over soon and I had them pick up a new pair on their way over. And if you don’t like them you can pick out a different pair well you are out. Also if it makes you feel better I will pay you back for the shoes.”

“No, I can’t let you do that. You have already done so much for me.”

“No, I threw them out. How much did they cost? $100? $150?”

“They were only $20.”

“How can you buy a new pair of shoes for $20?”

“They weren’t new, but they were mine.”

“Wait a second,” Venessa interrupted, “it took you 2 years to save up $20?”

“The system doesn't exactly give you a whole lot of money, and a lot of foster parents take it. Also it all goes straight to the directors of the group homes. They are supposed to give each kid $10 a week, but that never really happened. Ever.”

“Well when are you supposed to send you your money?”

“We get $40 the first Sunday of every month. $10 a week if spent correctly. It’s also meant to be school lunch money for every week.”

“Well,” Lin started, “you can spend the money however you want because I will be packing you a lunch every morning.”

“You really don’t have to do that Lin.”

“I know, but I want to. And I don’t want you eating that school food.” He said with a disgusted look on his face.

DING DONG

“The girls must be here.” Lin said while Venessa went to open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I have another few chapters already done, but if you have anything you might want to see let me know and I will see what I can do.
> 
> There is no real plot to this story so I am kind of just writing what ever seems right, so like I already said let me know if there is something that you might like to see included.


End file.
